Team Get Right
by inu-kag-love'me
Summary: Kagome and her dance Team Get Right has to perform at the famous Inuyasha Takahashi party. What could possibly go on right? Ha wrong! What awaits them.. none other than Love, Hate, Lust, and many more. Will anything come from all of this?
1. Invitation

Hey everyone my first story be easy……..

Disclaimer" Don't own him sorry everyone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the winner is" The contestant announcer said. "Team Get Right." Everyone started cheering and the leader of team Get Right came up and took the trophey. Her name is Kagome Higarashi and her team is the unbeatable Hip Hop dance team in Japan no one has ever beat them.

"Thank you everyone for voting for us" Kagome announced. "We really couldent have done it without ya'll." Everyone started cheering . her team came up and lifted the trophey up in the air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man Miroku we need to find some fine ass dancers for my party and my mom won't let me have any exotic dancers." Inuyasha said eating some Ramon. "Hey what about team Get Right." Miroku said looking at a list of dance teams. "Are they any good?" Inuyasha asked. "It says here that they are the unbeatable Hip Hop team in Japan they won 42 Dance compitions." Miroku said amazed. "Cool call them and ask how much to perform at my party." Inuyasha said.

"Ok team ya'll did a great job as always so just for that everyone has a week off to do whatever thay want." Kagome annouced. "Yes thanks Kagome." One of her teammates Hitomi said. "Yall deserve it." Kagome said.

_Shake ya money maker like _

_Somebody bout to pay ya_

_I see you on my radar…_

'_Hello Kagome speaking.'_

'Hi I'm calling to see if you could perform at our party.'

'_Well when is it?'_

'This weekend'

"Do you guys want to perform at a party this weekend?" Kagome asked her team. "What kind of party." The Co-Caption and best friend of Kagome Sango said.

_'What kind of party is it'_

'Highschool party'

"A highschool party." Kagome said. "Hell yea!" Her whole team screamed. Kagome started laughing.

_'Yea we can go'_

'How much will it cost?'

_'Free'_

'No really how much'

_'Free, when we do parties its free'_

'Oh well ok the party is going to be at the Takahashi Mansion,Do you know where that's at?"

_'Yea we do'_

'Ok see you Saturday'

_'CLICK'_

"Oh my god were performing at the Takahashi Mansion on Friday!" Kagome squealed. "YES!!!!!!!!!" The team yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So can they come?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea" Miroku answered. "How much will it cost?" Inuyasha asked. "Free" Miroku answered. Inuyasha gave him a skeptical look. "No seriously." He said. "I'm serious they say they do parties for free." Miroku said. "Well then my partys all set." Inuyasha said walking up to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well my first story please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Meeting some jerks

Sorry it took so long to update my computer woulden't let me save but heres the second chapter. 

Disclaimer: Man I wish I owned Inuyasha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well tomarrows the big day." Kagome said to Sango. "Yea but I've been kinda enjoying this break." Sango said laying down on the beach sand. "Yea me to I wonder what Inuyasha looks like."Kagome said putting suntan lotion on. "Yea me to." Sango said.

For the whole break Kagome and Sango were together. Now they were at the beach. Kagome was laying on her back and Sango was laying on her stomach. They these two boys came and fell on top of them.

Kagome and Sango screamed. Then the boys started laughing. "Souta,Kohaku what is wrong with you!?" Kagome yelled. They laughed and started to run off. "We just wanted to do that before we left." Souta said running off.

"Man I hate my brother." Kagome said. "Yea me to." Sango replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man Miroku do we have to go to the beach?" Asked a angry Inuyasha. "Yes because we need some more fine ass girls to come." Miroku said. "Ok but why did I have to come?" Inuyasha older half brother said coldly. "Because you need a girl to dance with make out with.." Miroku said. "Ok ok we get it." Inuyasha said.

They entered the beach and decided to put their stuff down and play some football. "Allright Sesshomarous QB." Miroku said. "Fine." Sesshomaru said. All these girls were drooling at the site of them_.(including me!! Lol)_ Inuyasha had a nice built body but not to built, these all red swim trunks that went down to his knees(drool!!) and when ever he moved his long silver hair shined in the sunlightand to top it all off he had these cute little dog ears on top of his head.

Miroku had a nice body but not a good as Inuyasha is hair was tied in a little rat tail ponytail, he had a couple muscular features, he had a six pack and these black and purple trunks that went down to his knees.

Sesshomarou had the best body though his long siver hair went down past his butt, these pointy ears and purple stripes on each side of his face, he had a built body but not to built but builter than Inuyasha_(well_ _that was weird to write),_ he had a eight pack_(mmmm yummy!!!lol),_ and these white and gray trunks that went down to their knees.

They started to play football.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango were still relaxing when they heard this high pitched voice. "Kagome,Sango hi!" a girl said. They looked abck bbehind to find Rin. "Hey Rin whats good." Sango asked. "Ohh nothing just enjoying break." Rin answered.

"Yea us to" Kagome answered. "Do you mind if I chill with you?" Rin asked. "No you can." Sango said. Then they all layed down and started talking about what they did this summer.

While they were talking these two boys came running into them. "Hey watch where you ging you little punk ass hoes!" Kagome yelled. _(temper temper!)_ "Don't go getting a attitude with me!" Inuyasha said. "Well you guys were the one who ran into us!" She yelled again. "Well maybe because somebody threw it to far!" Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomarou.

Inuyasha and Kagome just kept bickering at each other. "Kagome stop arguing." Sango said. They weren't listening. So Sango had to take drastic measures. She banged their heads together.

"Yo what the fuck Sango!" Kagome yelled holding her head. "Don't you use that language with me but you guys had it coming I told ya'll to shut up but you woulden't listen." Sango said.

"That didn't mean you had to bump our heads!" Inuyasha yelled. "Man does she have a hard head." Inuyasha said rubbing his forehead. "What was that?!" Kagome said holding a fist up. Then off course they started arguing again.

Then Sesshomarou grabbed his brother and Sango grabbed Kagome. "Chill out Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Well she started it." Inuyasha said.

"No I didn't!" Kagome said.  
"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't"  
"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't"

"I'm going to finish it if you don't be quiet!" Sango yelled. Then everyone got quiet. "Thank you." Sango said. Then she felt someone feeling on her ass. _SLAP!!!_ "Hentai!" She yelled slapping Miroku. "I'm so sorry my dear lady." Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"Humph!" Sango said. _'She looks sexy wearing that bathing suit.'_ Miroku thought. Sango wore a black two piece halter top bathing suit. There was a heart shaped hole with diamonds around it on the on the left breast side and on the bottom piece on the right.

_'Her friend looks good to.'_ Miroku thought. Kagome wore a red two piece halter top the bottom half had a belt around it. "Would you girls like to come to a party tomarrow?" Miroku asked. "What!!!" Inuyasha,Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

Then Sesshomarou turned around only to find a short little petite girl looking like shes 19 years old standing there observing the whole situation. "Hey" Sesshomarou said. "Umm hi" Rin said looking at him. _'Oh my god he's_ _so sexy'_ Rin thought. They just kept talkng learning a lot about each other.

"Well we can't we have a another party to go to." Kagome said. Inuyasha was just fuming in the back. "Well if you change your minds heres my number" Miroku said handing Sango his number. "Names Miroku" He said walkng away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just meet the most sweetest guy in the world."Said Rin behind them. Kagome and Sango turned around looking confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this chapter is longer than usual but I was having fun typing it. Lol well review


	3. Surprise

Sorry I took so long but I'm going to try and update every other ok. 

Disclaimer: Don't own him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Sango and Rin walked back to their cars. "So Rin what is this guys name?" Kagome asked. "Well his name is Sesshomarou and he is so sweet. He invited me to his party tomarrow." Rin said. Sango and Kagome looked at each.

"Rin your suppose to perform." Kagome said. "I know but.." she didn't get to finish. "Girl go to that boys party." Sango said. "Yea you should." Kagome said. "Well I would rather perform and besides I got his number so we see each other anytime." She said winking and smiling.

"Allright that's good but hey I got to clean my house so I'll see you tomarrow." Kagome said. "Yea and you know I live with her so I got to leave to." Sango said. They got in separte cars.

"Turn on the radio!" Sango said putting in one of their cds. They got out the car and started dancing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that girl!" Inuyasha said angryly. "Chill man we will never see them again ok." Miroku said dissapointed. "Yea your probaley right." Inuyasha said. Sesshomarou got in his car. "I have to set up at home I'll meet ya'll there." He said. then he drove off.

Inuyasha and Miroku saw a crowd of people in a circle. And they heard music playing. They pushed them selfs through the crowd and what they saw they coulden't believe their eyes. " Ummm Miroku what was that you were saying about not seeing them again?' Inuyasha said glaring at him. "Ummm well things happens" Miroku said nervously.

They saw the two girls dancing to Do Ya Dance by Strizzo. They were watching them shake their asses and drop low to the ground. People were actually throwing money out. Miroku being the stupid one jumped in between them and made a sandwich. And of course he got slapped and went back to his spot in the circle.

_'Man they can really dance.'_ Inuyasha thought. _'Especially that raven_ _haired girl.'_ Miroku rubbed the mark on his cheek. '_Man why can't I_ _have a piece of that brown haired girls ass.'_ He thought pervertedly.

They finshed dancing and waved. They started laughing. The Kagome meet some familiar amber eyes. _'Why did he have to watching me.'_ Kagome thought angryly. Sango was thinking the same thing as she saw Miroku and she wanted to hurry up get out of here. She saw Kagome not moving her eyes from the dog eared boy. _'Man don't tell me shes love struct.'_ Sango thought sarcastically

She grabbed Kagome and pushed her in the car. "Kagome can we go home we have to gte ready for tomarrow." Sango said annoyed. Kagome drove off home. "Man Kagome by the way you were looking at that dog eared half-demon it seemed like you like him." Sango said narrowng her eyes.

"What how could I like him after what he did to me!" Kagome yelled. "What ever." Sango said rolling her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man how fine were those girls dancing?" Miroku asked walking up Inuyasha's stairs. "Please they can dance but their not fine." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. When they walked in the house they saw a stage tables a huge radio plasma tv in the livingroom.

"Damn Sesshomarou you did all this in 50 minutes?" Inuyasha asked. "Well we need it done." Sesshomarou said walking in the kitchen. Inuyasha smelled Ramen. "Oh yea Inuyasha your Ramen's on the table." Sesshomarou said from the kitchen.

Inuyasha ran into the kitchen and started grubbing. _'Inuyasha you will_ _never change'_ Miroku thought. He went up the stairs to his room and took a shower.

"Kagome hurry up I need to take a shower to!" Sango yelled banging on the bathroom door. "I'm coming!" She yelled back. Kagome walked out in a red towel. "Well its about time!" She yelled slapping her in the back of the head then running in the bathroom.

"I'll get you for that Sango!" Kagome yelled walking in her room. She took out some blue panties some blue booty shorts and a white tee. She got in her bed and layed down. She check her phone for any messages. "Damn the first time no messages" Kagome said.

"Well tomarrow is going to be the best day of my life." Kagome said falling into a dreamless sleep.

Sango came out the shower and walked into Kagome's room only to find her sleeping. "Man she looks so innocent when she sleeps but shes not." She giggled and went to her room. She got dressed and went to sleep herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha you better get to bed you have to wake up early." Miroku said. "Yea yea what are you my mom." He said sarcastically. He went in his room and put on some red shorts and took of his shirt and wnet to sleep.

"Inuyasha wake up you mother fucker." Sesshomarou said. He woulden't move. So Sesshomarou went and got his phone and called Inuyasha's mom. "Izayoi I need you to wake up your son." Sesshomarou said. "Ok put the phone by his ear." Izayoi said.

"INUYASHA YOU BETTER WAKE UP OR YOU HAVE NOTHING TO MAKE BABIES!" she screamed. Inuyasha woke up holding down his ears. "I love you Inuyasha." Izayoi said then hung up. "Owww Sesshomarou I'll kill you." Inuyasha said extending his claws. "Inuyasha you have to get ready." Sesshomarou said casually. "Fine wheres Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku knocked on the door. "Time to set up." He said happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok is everyone ready?" Kagome said to her team. "Yea!" They screamed. "I'm kinda nervous though." Hikari said. "Me too." Her sister Hitomi said. "Don't worry imagine that were at our regular performences." Sango said. "Yea now lets get dress!" Rin yelled.

"Why is she always so perky?" Amari whispered to Kagome. "I don't know I guess she's just Rin" Kagome said shrugging her shoulders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn Inuyasha this party is crunk!" Koga yelled over the loud music. "Yea I can't wait for the lovley dancers to come." Miroku cut in. "Haven't you had enough girls tonight?" Koga asked. "There is never enough girls for Miroku." Inuyasha said with a matter-of-factly look in his eyes. "You pervert." Inuyasha said hitting him in the back of the head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok were up everyones outfits are on?" Kagome asked. "Yea!" Everyone said. Their outfits were red and black. They had these black baggy baggy sweat pants a small tight red shirt that showed their stomachs and some red and black And 1's shoes.

"Ok its time for your entertainment for tonight welcome the champion dance team in Japan Team Get Right!" The announcer Myoga said. the lights dimmed down and Ayame walked out. "Are ya'll ready for entertainment?" Ayame said in the mic. Everyone screamed. "That's it!" She said again.

She moved the mic out the way the team came out. Kagome was in the front, Sango and Rin were next to her. Ayame and Amari were behind them and Hitomi and Hikari were in the corners. The song Now Drop By Fatman Scoop and Timbaland played. They started dancing.

Inuyasha looked at the dancing team and thought they looked and danced good. "Man do those girls look good." Miroku said with a perverted smile. Inuyasha hit him on the back of the head. Then Kagome, Rin, and Sango's solo came up.

Miroku,Inuyasha,and Sesshomarou were surprised. Then the song finished. "Thank you everyone for letting us perform." Kagome said in the mic. " My names Kagome and i'm the Leader/Captian of Team Get Right." She gave the mic to Sango. "And i'm Sango the Co-Captian." Then she gave the mic to Rin. "I'm Rin and i'm the Clothes manager." Amari, Hikari, and Hitomi went up to the mic. "And were the dancers and good friends of Team get right!" Then everyone screamed and clapped. "Now will Inuyasha Takahashi come up front." Kagome said in the mic.

Inuyasha was still in shock until Sesshomarou pulled him to the stage. "Thank Inuya.." Kagome stopped and dropped the mic. Everyone looked at her confused. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and said. "Your Inuyasha/Kagome!" They screamed at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. I didn't really have them dance but next chapter theres going to be a lot of dancing. Review please


	4. Someone's Love Sick

Well heres chapter 4 yay 4 me cause im updating woohoo!!!!

Disclaimer: nope don't own him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango looked shocked. _'I can't believe we actually meet Inuyasha.' _Sango thought surprised. _'Wait so that means that his friend Miroku must be here'_ Sango thought looking around. Then someone came up behind her and rubbed her bottom. "HENTAI!" Sango yelled slapping the person. "Ahh so you decieded to come." Mirokus said rubbing his cheek.

"No I never would have agreed to come if you were here." Sango said rolling her eyes. They turned around only to see Inuyasha and Kagome with a shocked facial expressions. "I can't believe your that arrogent concited son of a bitch that we met at the beach!" Kagome yelled. "Well that wasn't my fault you didn't ask for my name you stupid ass wench!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well who said I wanted your name and I sure ass hell didn't just hear you call me a wench!!" Kagome yelled. "You sure as hell did." Inuyasha said getting in her face. _'Oooo why does he have to be a jerk!'_ Kagome thought. Then all you hear is a loud slap echoing throughout the whole house. Everyone gasped.

"Don't you ever call me a bitch you stank ass hoe!!" Kagome yelled then started stomping off stage when a rough hand grabbed her wrist and turn her around. "Don't you ever in your whole life ever slap me again you bitch!!" Inuyasha said angryly. Kagome snatched her hand away. "I can slap who ever I want." She said walking off.

"Ummm ok well sorry for the umm interuption but umm lets get on with the party." Sango said in the mic. "DJ play that beat." Then music started playing and everyone started dancing.

"Kagome….KAGOME!!" Sango yelled. "What Sango!" Kagome said odviously pissed. "Kagome just ok girl I mean stuff like this never happens." Sango said trying to reason with her friend. "I mean Sango think about it since the beach I've been running into that pompous bastard everywhere I go!! And now WE gotta perform at HIS party!" Kagome yelled putting emphasis on WE and HIS.

Sango sighed. "Kagome after this you mostly likely see that jerk again ok I mean you think I'm happy about meeting that perverted asswipe Miroku here?!?" Sango said rolling her eyes. "Yea well were on stage next so let's go." Kagome said walking behind stage.

"OK yo dude chill it's just a once in a lifetime thing." Miroku told Inuyasha. "Whatever you sorry excuse for a monk." Inuyasha said walking away. He saw his brother talking to one of the girls that was with Kagome at the beach.

'_Hey ain't she also on the team?'_ Inuyasha asked himself. "Humph!" He said then walked away. He was swarmed by these girls wanting him to dance, makeout, drink, anything with him. He smirk and dragged them all to the dance floor.

"Ok girls this is going to be one of the hardest performences tonight ok." Kagome told her team. "Yea we all have to do our best." Sango said. "Right!" Hitomi and Hikari yelled. "Ummmm where's Rin?" Sango asked looking around. "OMG!!! Where is she she has to be here she's the best ac….!!" Kagome said frantically before she was cut off but Hitomi. "Found her." She said point towards the food table.

Sango and Kagome looked at her. "Sango can you get her please." Kagome said crossing her arms and turning around. "My pleasure." Sango answered cracking her knuckles and walking towards Rin. Sango sighed. _'Man this girl is sooo boy crazy!.'_ Sango thought.

"Ummm excuse me." Sango said smiling. Sesshomarou and Rin turned around. "OO hi Sango have you met Sessh…" Rin was cut off by Sango grabbing her ear. "Pardon me Sesshomarou a lil _love sick_ puppy needs to get ready to perform." Sango said growling and pulling her away. "Ow ow ow ow!! Sango!!" Rin cried while being dragged. "Bye Sesshomarou see you after the show!" Rin yelled before she disappered behind stage.

Sesshomarou didn't have an expression on his face he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"RIN!!! Stop drooling over boys and focus on the performance!" Kagome said angryly. "Gosh fine man!!" Rin said crossing her arms. Hitomi and Hikari just sighed. "Ready for the second performance of Team Get Right!!" Myoga yelled in the mic. The whole place screamed. "Ok get in position." Sango said. Everone spreaded out. "Heres Team Get Right!!" Myoga said again.

The lights dimmed and a little spotlight shown in the middle of the stage. Fog started shooting up from the ground. Then you see two people cmoe out in a black robes covering them form head to toe. The curtains opened behind them. The two shadows walked back and red lights covered the whole stage. You see someone come down in a red clothe twisting and turning._**(Like the acrobats that perform in those cloths that fall from the roof and the acrobat is like caught up in it yea like that**_ The person rolled down to the middle and stopped. Then two more people on the side rolled down the same way but stopped a little bit higher. The lights turned off. Then you see a flash and the stage is lighted up. Then you see the two people in the balck robes throw off their robes and land in splits. Every one cheered. Then a DJ started playing a club mix. The people revealed themselves. And the two people doing the splits were Sango and Kagome and the acrobats were_**(In order from where their at.)**_ Hitomi, Rin, and Hikari. Rin, Hikari, and Hitomi were doing their acrobat moves in the back. Kagome and Sango stood up and froze. Then the music started again. They faced each other and did a backhand spring. They spun around touched the ground sat on their butts and hopped around in a half circle. Sango got up and went to Kagome grabbed her hands and slid her between her legs. Kagome did a backflip and landed on her feet. They grabbed each others hands and bent back. Rin, Hitomi, and Hikari dropped down to the floor and got behind Kagome and Sango. Kagome and Sango let go of their hands and they lifted up on leg and put their hands in a praying way. The music stopped and the lights dimmed.

Everyone was cheering. _'Man they really are good but Kagome's still a bitch…a very hot, sexy, fin…WHAT no get a hold of yourself Inuyasha you hate her remember.'_ Inuyasha thought having a fight with himself.

The lights turned back on and you saw their outfits fully. They were wear a white baby Tee with red jeans shorts and some white Nikes.

The music started again and they dropped their stomachs and turned around on their backs and popped. They rolled back over and stood abck up Kagome and Sango moved back and Hitomi and Hikari moved up front. They rolled back and got on one knee and Rin ran up stepped on their knees did a twist flip in the air and landed in a split. Kagome and Sango walked back a little bit did a cartwheel and Hitomi and Hikari slid back wards and Kagome and Sango came in between them and laneded on different sides of Rin. Kagome put one foot on her left shoulder and Sango put one on her right. Then Hitomi and slid in between Sango and Kagome's legs and put their elbows on the floor and both their hands on their cheeks. The you hear a boom and sparks going around them.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Guys threw cat calls especially Miroku. The team smiled and Rin got up and cause she the crazy wild one she did something utimatly crazy she………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes yes cliffy I know sorry again I didn't update I was having writers block please except my apoligies!!


	5. Crazy Kisses

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own nothing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin jumped off the stage right on top of Sesshomaru. Seshomarou being a demon caught her but fell on the floor. Rin picked up her head looked at Sesshomaru and kissed him. "RIN!!!!" The whole team yelled. "Uh oh looks like fluff has a new girlfriend." Inuyasha said teasing his brother.

Rin stopped kissing him looked him in eyes started blushing and got up real quick. "Umm well you know I wanted to crowd surf but I guess I kinda did it wrong and fell on you but I mean I kissed you oh my god I'm so sorry please forgive me!!" Rin said bowing up and down really fast.

Sesshomaru got up and looked at Rin. Rin looked up at him and blushed. "Oh she's really sorry it won't happen again." Kagome said grabbing Rin and running away. "Ok Dj take us out." Sango said in the Mic.

The beat started and everyone started dancing again. The whole team walked back stage. "Rin are you crazy!?" Kagome yelled. "Yea I am." Rin said all googly eyed. "Crazy in love is what you are." Sango said walking up to them. "Yea girl you wild." Hikari told her. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys were done performing now let's go out there and show them how to really party." Rin said. "Yea!" The whole team yelled. They all ran out to the dance floor and started dancing. "Hey kagome I'll be back I'm gonna get a drink." Sanog said. kagome just nodded her head and started dancing again.

Sango walked up to the table and then she thought she heard someone call her name so she turned around. She didn't see know one so she turned back around and ran into someone. She fell along with the person.

She got up real quick. "Oh I'm sorry please forgive m…." Sango was cut off by lips on top of hers. She was shocked and started blushing. The person broke apart. Sango looked at the person and got angry!! "Miroku!!!!!" She yelled and slapped him. "Man Sango your lips are really soft can I kiss them again?" Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

Sango turned bright red and ran off and dissappered in the crowd. Miroku just sighed. "What a way to get a girl Miroku." Inuyasha told him. Miroku just glared at him and walked off. Inuyasha just started laughing.

He looked towards he people dancing and saw Kagome. _'She really does know how how to dance..but can she dance with a partner.' _Inuyasha thought. He smirked. Even though he hates her he likes getting her mad.

He walked in the crowd of dancing people and towards Kagome. Her back was facing him so he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. "Huh what the!?" Kagome said. She turned her head and got angry. "Inuyasha what the hell are you doing get your nasty stank hands off of me!" Kagome yelled slapping his hands away. "Oh I see you don't now how to dance with someone." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him. "Actually I do." Kagome said back.

"Then show me." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. She had chills go up her spine. _'Oh she he wants to play game oh well we'll see how he can handle me.' _Kagome thought. She grabbed his hands and put them on her waist she turned around and started dancing on him.

He turned her around and bent her back Kagome did her moves with him. "Your pretty good but I still ain't mpressed." Inuyasha told her. Kagome smirked and dip and came back up. they were dancing for a while when Inuyasha spun her towards him their face nearly touching each other.

Inuyasha was moving his head closer to hers. _'Is he gonna kiss me?'_ Kagome asked herself. She started closing her eyes awaiting for the kiss. Instead of a kiss she was met with a hard floor. She opened her eyes and saw a laughing Inuyasha above her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short I know but There you go review on this crazy chapter!!


	6. Just So Wrong!

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was just staring at Inuyasha with so much hate. _'How could someone be this mean?'_ She asked herself.

She stood up. She stared at Inuyasha and her eyes started to get blurry. A lot of people started laughing except one. Which happened to be a guy, a very cute guy.

"Hey Mutt-Face that's no way to treat a woman!" The boy told him.

Inuyasha growled. "Stay out of this Flea-Bag this doesn't concern you!" Inuyasha argued back. They just kept arguing with each other. Kagome felt tears fall down her face. She coulden't take it anymore.

"Just STOP!" She yelled. Everyone became quiet. Inuyasha turned around and was met with a slap to the face, He look to see who slapped him and regret instantly took over his looks but her quickly cover it up.

"You really do have no heart Inuyasha. Your selfish and everyone hear noticed it." Inuyasha was just staring at her. "Just answer me one question….WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?" She yelled getting in his face. Everyone backed up scared at Kagome's fury.

"Uh…" Inuyasha coulden't finish.

"If I do recall it you were the ones that bumped into us, NOT the other way around!" Kagome told him.

"Hey wench now you listen up you…." Inuyasha got cut off again but another slap in the face.

Kagome turned her heel and walked off to go find her teammates.

"Why the hell did you slap me again!?" He yelled to her. Kagome just raised her hand and flipped him off. Inuyasha just growled. "I knew you wanted me to give it to you wench!" He yelled back.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

Inuyasha smirked. "Ah so I struck a nerve huh?" Kagome turned and walked towards Inuyasha again. She came face to face with him. They just stared at each other.

Kagome stood on her toes and went up to his ear. She whispered, "Your right Inuyasha I do want you to give it to me." Inuyasha just smirked in victory. Kagome went back down and grabbed his shoulders. Inuyasha smiled cause he knew he had her. WRONG!

Kagome kneed him in the balls. Inuyasha fell down to the floor in pain. "Too bad you can't give it to me now." She said winking. She blew him a kiss and walked off.

Everyone was cheering on Kagome and the girls were just glaring at her. Kagome walked up to where she saw Sango. Sango ran up to her.

"Kagome you were awesome!" She told her and gave her a hug.

Kagome smiled a sad smile. _'Some thing __doesn__'t feel right at all.'_ She thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go ahead yell at me I deserve it I haven't been updating and plus a short chapter…. I'm sorry!!! I really am!!! Next chapter I promise will be longer okay!! And sorry again!!!!!!


End file.
